User blog:Poisonshark/Mez, the Spirit Cloud
Role: ASAP. Model: Nether Dragon |recharge= |maxcharges= 9 }} }} Mez creates evil energy, throwing it in target direction. It deals magic damage to all enemy units hit. If it hit at least one hero, Mez regains a charge of Cluster of Souls instantly. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |5| |4}} |range = 675 }} }} Mez emits a large shockwave around it. Heroes around it take magic damage and get a Disruption debuff for 6 seconds. |description2= Heroes take % more damage from Vibrant Soul and Cluster of Souls. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |range = 450 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} }} Mez dashes in target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy units it passes through and slowing them for 1 second. After ending the dash, Mez gains attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 300 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} }} |range = 750 |description = After a delay of second, Mez fires 9 spiritual energy missiles in a 60° cone in front of it. The projectiles deal magic damage and stun the first enemy unit they hit. No enemy unit can be hit by two projectiles. |description2= Every enemy hit by Sephiro Wave takes extra magic damage for 6 seconds. |leveling = | | }} |leveling2= }} }} Changelog to . **** Amplified damage tooltip fixed. *'26/07/2015' ** Edit 3: *** Cluster of Souls **** Fixed tooltip by removing unnecessary cooldown. **** Now can store up to 9 charges, up from 3. **** Base magic damage changed from to . *** Ill Will: **** Magic damage nerfed from to . **** Cooldown buffed from to |5| |4}}. **** Range nerfed from 1000 to 675. *** Vibrant Soul: **** Disruption damage amplification reduced to % from 50%. *** High Emotion: **** Damage reduced from to . *** Sephiro Wave: **** Reduced damage from to . **** Reduced magic damage increase from to . ** Edit 2: *** Agility increased from 18 to 21 . *** Strength increased from 13 to 18 . *** Added a slow for one second on High Emotion. ** Edit 1: *** Fixed W's amplified P damage tooltip. *'24/07/2015' ** Edit 5: *** Cluster of Souls now can be charged. Changed from a seconds cooldown. to a recharge time. Mez can store three charges. Damage reduced from to . *** Changed the Disruption debuff's damage amplification from 200% to 150%. *** Removed the Cluster of Souls scaling increase to AP}} from Sephiro Wave. It instead grants charges and makes enemies take increased magic damage. ** Edit 4: *** Added Cluster of Souls area of effect. *** Added damage to the tooltip of Ill Will. *** Added the duration of the Disruption debuff on Vibrant Soul. *** Added delay and cone width on Sephiro Wave tooltip. Range increased from 700 to 750. ** Edit 3: *** Movement speed reduced from 333 to 300. *** Attack range reduced from 450 from 480. *** Vibrant Soul cost reduced from 70 mana to 60. *** High Emotion tooltip changed. Range reduced from 425 to 360. *** Sephiro Wave fires 9 missiles, increased from 7. Stun duration changed from | | }} to | | }}. ** Edit 2: *** Cluster of Souls now deals AoE damage. Magic damage changed from to Cooldown increased from to . ** Edit 1: *** Increased base agility from 15 to 18. *** Increased base intelligence from 22 to 26. *** Increased agility gain from 1.5 to 2.3. *** Added clarity to the Sephiro Wave tooltip. *** Separation taken out. *** New skill: Vibrant Soul: **** A large shockwave that deals damage to heroes in Mez's attack range and increases its damage to them. It's on a very short cooldown so Mez can reapply the debuff before it runs out. *'23/07/2015' ** Created. ** Cluster of Souls changed from a passive 20% AP boost on all attacks to a hero-exclusive magic damage bonus on basic attacks every once in a while. }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes